


arcade

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: логэлии хочется уберечь мэриэль - поставить свою жизнь на кон, голыми руками убрать все зло из жизни своей девушки, а также максимально обезопасить ее. мак-тир мягко целует мэри в плечо, совсем рядом с сердцем, и клянется. клянется обещать и быть рядом, несмотря ни на что. ее косы щекочут тонкую кожу, как прикосновение самого создателя, будь он неладен. логэлия обещает, обещает, обещает - и начинает сама верить в свои слова.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin
Kudos: 3





	arcade

**Author's Note:**

> привет! эта работа написана на лесбиюль с; советую читать под песню: Duncan Laurence — Arcade. правда надеюсь, что понравится задумка и слегка переделанный канон.

_ i’ve spent all of the love I saved _

_ we were always a losing game _

логэлия вся будто бы состоит из углов. она пропитана холодным дыханием морозных гор, а свобода течет вместо крови по ее венам. она густая и терпкая, ее не так легко убрать из ее тела, отчего она чувствует тяжесть в сражениях со своими заклятыми врагами. она подводит свои льдисто-голубые глаза угольком в боевой раскраске и кровью по щекам - и мэриэль от этого становится забавно - она смеется, и этот звук для логэлии словно песня, нежная и звонкая, что хочется воспроизводить в своей памяти бесконечное множество раз. ее девушка и без всякой раскраски самая строгая и пугающая из всех, кого ей удалось видеть, а уж мак-тир за свои годы успела повидать многое, пусть ей всего лишь немного за двадцать. война делает каждого намного старше, и главное не время, текущее невероятно быстро, а опыт, который непросто заработать как непросто и пропить. 

мэриэль словно нимфа, настоящая принцесса, которой суждено бы в платьях из чистого шелка ходить и радоваться спокойной жизни, а не звенеть доспехом и терпеть страшные сражения одно за другим. ей бы жить во дворце, заботясь лишь о проблемах с бюджетом и чертовых поклонниках-герцогах, в окружении невозможного количества слуг и богатых даров всех цветов и оттенков. мэриэль бы раствориться солнцем в лазурной синеве, что так напоминает глаза логэлии, переродиться светлыми лучами рассвета и звоном весенней капели, а не пересчитывать шрамы на своем теле от воткнутых острых клинков и мозолить ноги тяжелыми солдатскими сапогами. 

они с логэлией ужасно непохожи, но их судьбы сплелись друг с другом, да так, что не разорвешь без труда. им бы стать заклятыми врагами - простолюдинка и наследница престола - да что-то неумолимо тянет друг к другу, заставляет взгляды возвращаться вновь и вновь, тонуть в глазах напротив, а губам снова и снова хочется оставлять свои поцелуи на тонких пальцах и длинных шеях. логэлии стыдно, мэриэль - не очень, когда роуэн показывает на отметки, насмехаясь. будто бы не ему знать о горячей крови, что течет по венам, и мягких волосах, что так приятно перебирать холодными ферелденскими ночами, пока все вокруг спят. 

в тедасе тяжело жить, но, пока мэриэль рядом, все страхи пропадают мгновенно.

///

логэлия касается своими мозолистыми пальцами бархатной кожи мэриэль. она покрыта темноватым загаром - зацелована солнцем, как говорят простолюдины, в том числе и сама мак-тир. и хотя она далеко не солнце - это не ее стихия и уж точно не вечное светило вселяет ей силу в тяжелых боях - но ей хочется поцеловать мэриэль. легко-легко, чтобы пошли редкие мурашки, от которых, тем не менее, так приятно… 

логэлия - темная туча, что появляется на небе в тот исключительный момент до начала проливного дождя. ей хочется превратиться в те самые прохладные капли, да смыть все страхи и неуверенность мэриэль. она переживает слишком сильно - логэлия знает и видит это. мэриэль думает о своем народе - миллионы человек, что могут прямо сейчас нуждаться в ее помощи; о тысячи жертв, что уже были потрачены впустую, и их уже не вернуть, подобной возможности не было и нет. она думает о том, что все планы могут пойти под откос, даже не успев начаться; что она глупа и недостойна престола, в отличии от своей матери или короля каленхада, своего дальнего родственника. они бы нашли такой подход, что спас бы их всех, да и не только. логэлии хочется уберечь мэриэль - поставить свою жизнь на кон, голыми руками убрать все зло из жизни своей девушки, а также максимально обезопасить ее. мак-тир мягко целует мэри в плечо, совсем рядом с сердцем, и клянется. клянется обещать и быть рядом, несмотря ни на что. ее косы щекочут тонкую кожу, как прикосновение самого создателя, будь он неладен. логэлия обещает, обещает, обещает - и начинает сама верить в свои слова. будто бы у них правда получится. и на миг это кажется единственной возможной реальностью, потому что кто, если не они?

она просто не даст орлесианцам победить - сделает первый шаг, что приведет к победе. потому что так правильно, так и должно.

///

золотые локоны мэриэль рассыпаются по плечам и касаются лица логэлии, которая лежит совсем-совсем рядом. ей хочется уткнуться в темные непослушные пряди лицом и так остаться навсегда - не возвращаться к тяжелой войне и орлесианским интригам. она хочет уберечь свою девушку от этого всеми способами, но понимает - они обречены. они стали такими в тот самый момент, в момент их встречи на заросших ферелденских дорогах. мэриэль смеётся, говоря, что она сама виновата. прибила бы будущую королеву еще тогда, да не мучилась бы впоследствии. но это все несерьезно. будто бы они были предначертаны друг другу чем-то большим.

логэлия с опозданием понимает, что никогда и не хотела наносить вреда девушке. настоящего, тяжелого - туда не входит понятие “врезать по лицу, когда мэриэль слишком достала”. да ей и этого не хочется, честно. просто тейрин невыносима - своими вечными бессмысленными историями и шутками, улыбками а-ля самая счастливая девушка в тедасе и подколами. вот уж этим она никогда не стесняется пользоваться. 

они никогда не скажут о том, что рано или поздно все может прекратиться. пока есть возможность остаться вдвоем, они будут рядом друг с другом. или обратят весь мир в пепел - он и так близок к этому, просто невероятно, насколько. они никогда не скажут в лицо, что не подходят друг другу: мэриэль дворянка, королевская особа, а логэлия - недостойная, разбойница, варварка. логэлия - лед холодных талых рек, а мэриэль - яркое пламя огня в походном костре. мак-тир - вольная волчица, орлица, что летает вдали около морозных гор; истинная ферелденка, дочь земли и своего отца. мэриэль утонченная, но сильная. та, в которой нуждается вся ее страна: властная и смелая, тейрин не только по праву, но и по роду, по крови, что течет в ней вместе с каплей драконьей, еще от самого каленхада. различия останутся невысказанными между ними и совершенно не нужными. им все равно на все рамки, недостатки и титулы - их просто не существует, стоит закрыть глаза. 

///

логэлия хмурится на улыбки мэри, но в глубине души у неё теплится яркое нечто.

мак-тир хочет видеть ее счастливой, и при этом так, чтобы они были далеко отсюда. вдали от проклятого орлея, вдали от войны, вдали от всех остальных.

она хочет провести с ней всю жизнь где-то вдалеке, на окраине ферелдена. там, где самые красочные закаты и незабываемые рассветы; где звезды кажутся ярче и ближе, чтобы снять их и положить у ног мэриэль. там, где царит тишина, разрываемая лишь легкими порывами морозного ветра и волнами холодного моря. там, где рядом яркие луга цветов, чтобы вплести ромашки вместе с тонкой любовью в золотые пряди мэриэль.

создатель, дай им спокойную жизнь, чтобы раз и навсегда забыть о проклятых орлесианцах, политике и страшных схватках, когда не можешь не думать о страхе за свою и чужие жизни. когда не можешь думать спокойно - кровь стынет в жилах, и адреналин не стекает из тела, пока не ощущаешь вкуса свободы.

на миг логэлия представляет такое развитие событий и желает поведать об этом мэри. и все бы хорошо, но им не суждено. мир не спасти, и, возможно, они тоже не смогут, но сделают все, что могут, потому что так - правильно. нельзя думать о себе, когда перед тобой маячит вся страна, все честные жители, что нуждаются в спасении. они не могут позволить чувствам взять верх, потому что не являются повелительницами своих жизней.

они - ничто, пока рядом весь ферелден.

///

– ты знаешь, – говорит как-то мэри, лёжа под звёздным небом. роуэн спит в своей палатке, и ему совсем не до них двоих. может, только благодаря ему их все еще не прикончили. ведь даже логэлия иногда отвлекается слишком сильно, за что потом не может не ругать себя. – я бы хотела жениться на тебе. 

– я тоже хотела бы этого, мэриэль, – мак-тир касается ее лица совсем-совсем легко - пальцы огрубели от постоянного держания оружия, и прикосновение совсем не такое, каким она бы хотела его сделать. прямо сейчас логэлия желает осыпать поцелуями ее нежную кожу и пролежать вот так целую вечность, но не может, хотя и не пожалеет об этом завтра. – но… ты же знаешь.

– да чего я знаю?! ничего я не знаю. я готова проклясть всю свою жизнь и создателя, если тебя не будет рядом со мной. и ты это знаешь, чертовка.

они обсуждали это уже сотню раз. и все варианты, которые только могут существовать. какими бы ни были их общие клятвы и обещания, логэлия не тешит себя какими-то надеждами. она любит мэриэль больше всего в своей жизни, поэтому желает ей только счастья. она станет чудесной королевой ферелдена, которой логэлия преклонит своё колено и отдаст сердце без промедления - все, чего тейрин только пожелает. 

с тех пор проходит куча времени и победа за победой. они спасают ферелден и становятся главными героинями; про них слагают песни менестрели и пишут в учебниках истории, а также болтают случайные прохожие и придворные - слишком гордятся.

– логэлия, – они с мэриэль вдвоем в ее чертовых королевских покоях. денерим совсем недавно был отвоеван - у мак-тир перед глазами все еще окровавленные тела перед дворцом, и это просто ужасно. мэриэль не должна была видеть свою мать в таком состоянии, никто не должен был. и, если бы не тейрин, мак-тир бы убила мегрена голыми руками. за своих и ее родителей, за ферелденцев, за всю свою родную страну.

– да, мэриэль? – логэлия хмурится, находясь здесь. это место ей не по душе, она не чувствует себя здесь спокойно. дворец кажется ей клеткой, где так много дворян, что смотрят на нее искоса, свысока. ее это не задевает - ничуточки, но на душе остается неприятный осадок. 

– ты помнишь свою клятву? 

мэриэль кажется напряженной и какой-то чересчур живой. даже для себя тейрин слишком активна и нервозна - это отпечатывается на ее лице и быстрых жестах. нынешняя королева ферелдена сидит рядом с мак-тир, и это выглядит еще более иронично. отец бы, наверное, гордился логэлией.

– какую из?

– ну.. помнишь… одна из тех о нас с тобой в новой жизни. что ты никогда не бросишь меня и прочее, много всего прочего.

– конечно помню, – ей непонятно, к чему клонит мэри. но этот разговор, наверное, стоило начать раньше, самой логэлии. потому что рано или поздно все находит свой конец.

– так ты все еще.. значит, ты выйдешь за меня? – выпаливает мэри и краснеет. смущается безумно, словно в их первую совместную ночь, словно они знакомы всего лишь пару дней. 

логэлия прячет лицо в руках и, кажется, плачет впервые за целую вечность. она не плакала в момент смерти своей матери; она не плакала, когда отец погибал в своей последней схватке; она не плакала, когда не смогла спасти своих воинов. 

слезы находят ее, и мак-тир не в силах противиться, как не в силах отказать ей. своей королеве, своей девушке, своей невесте.

потому что “да” - единственный правильный выбор.

_ all I know, all I know _

_ loving you is a losing game _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
